Los Vecinos Mueren En Las Novelas
by Lucy-Nee
Summary: "Porque todo comenzaría así: Un hombre que tiene por costumbre visitar a sus nuevos vecinos llega a la casa de una mujer absolutamente desconocida. El no sabe, hasta que llama a la puerta, que ha decidido matarla" Denle una oportunidad n n Por favor
1. Chapter 1

Hoooolas x'D Pues es mi primera vez escribiendo fanfics de este genero, así que espero que les gusta :D Muchas Gracias a la gente que lee los fic de esta inútil :DDDDDD

Capitulo 1: "Visita Después De Una Tormenta" Parte 1

_**.Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_  
_**. Los vecinos mueren en las novelas es propiedad de Serguio Aguirre yo solo la utilizo porque me encanto quería adaptarla a Fairy Tail **_

Cada vez que se mudaba de casa, Natsu Dragneel tenia la costumbre de presentarse a sus vecinos. Le parecía que si no realizaba esa visita de cortesanía, algo faltaba para terminar de establecerse en su nuevo hogar. Aun en Londres, cuando después de casarse con Lucy arrendaron el pequeño departamento en Halsey St, no dejo de intentarlo entre los indiferentes habitantes del edificio donde vivieron sus primeros años de matrimonio.

Sabia que cuando se mudasen al campo, en las afueras de Chipping Campden, su pequeña tarea de relaciones publicas seria muy breve, porque solo tendría un vecino: Una mujer que vio en el jardín de la única casa cercana, la tarde que pasaron por allí con el empleado de la inmobiliaria.

Pensaba visitarla algunos días después de acomodarse, pero no sucedió así. Habían llegado hacia un par de horas cuando Natsu se encontraba en los fondos de la casa. Una fuerte tormenta, entre otros desmanes habían arrojado la rama de un árbol sobre la casilla del jardín. Natsu trataba de removería cuando vio a Lucy salir de la casa. En su expresión advirtió que algo había pasado:

-Es papa, acaba de llamar. El... No durmió bien. No me gusto su tono de voz, yo.. Lo siento. Realmente lo siento, Natsu, pero necesito ir a verlo.

Natsu no disimulo su fastidio. No había escuchado el teléfono, y esto lo tomaba de sorpresa:

-Pero Lucy, ni siquiera hemos abierto las cajas de la mudanza...

-Lo siento- Repitió ella, y bajando la cabeza dio media vuelta hacia la casa.

Natsu la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, Y por lo bajo lanzo una maldición. No habían pensado en el teléfono. Tampoco podía imaginar que el llamaría tan pronto, el mismo día de la mudanza. Arrastro la rama unos metros y se detuvo. De repente se sentía desanimado. Como en Londres, bastaba una llamada para que Lucy saliera corriendo. La enfermedad de su suegro, había enviudado hace ya muchos años, y el hecho de que ella fuese su única hija, eran las perfectas razones para que su mujer pasara cada vez mas noches fuera de la casa. Y por lo visto, vivir en el campo no iba a cambiar las cosas.

Ella volvió al rato. Caminaba lentamente, cuidando que la tierra aun húmeda no se pegara a sus zapatos. También se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora llevaba rouge en los labios. Natsu la miro. Su esposa siempre había sido una mujer muy hermosa.

-Bueno, me voy. ¡Necesitas algo de Londres?

-No, nada. Gracias. ¡Ah! Saludos a tu padre.

Se hizo un silencio muy breve en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Lucy había percibido el tono de ironía de las palabras de Natsu. Pero se limito a decir:

-Estaré aquí mañana.

Unos segundos después se oyó el ruido del auto que partía Cuando dejo de escucharlo, con un gesto de enojo Natsu arrojo la rama al costado de unos brezales, y entro a la casa. Se sentía furioso. Últimamente todo parecía salirse de lugar,, como si hubiese empezado a perder el control sobre las cosas. Hacia meses que no se le ocurría nada para escribir, eso lo tenia de mal humor, ya le haba sucedido antes. Y el fracaso de su ultima novela había contribuido a que todo pareciese mas... incierto. ¡Que derechos tenia sobre Lucy si aun los mantenía su padre? Sentía que debía hacer algo ¿Pero que? Encendió un cigarrillo y se adelanto apenas por el pequeño laberinto hecho de muebles y cajas de mimbre. Miro a su alrededor. Los vestido de su mujer habían formado una pila que se derrumbaba sobre el televisor. El teléfono, un viejo aparato que pertenecía a la casa, permanecía sobre la chimenea; y contra ella, sus sillones cubiertos de ropa y pequeños paquetes en los que habían guardado los objetos mas chicos. Allí casi no se podía dar un paso. De repente sentía que ese lugar con el que había soñado durante un tiempo, era un pequeño infierno. Se le ocurrió llamar a Gray.

* * *

Espero les guste. Si no es así díganlo y prometo dejarlo :D

Besos. Cuídense. Suerte

Hasta la próxima. Adiós nwn


	2. Chapter 1 parte 2

¡Hoola! Tanto tiempo... Si, soy idiota, lo se ; - ;  
Espero les guste... Y si no, por favor, haganmelo saber, así no lo continuo.

* * *

Estaba apunto de alcanzar el teléfono cuando se acordó de que era viernes. Los Viernes Gray daba clases todo el día. No estaría en su casa hasta la noche. Se sentó en el apoyabrazos de uno de los sillones. No tenía ganas de nada. Entonces, vio, a través de la ventana abierta, que después de todo era una espléndida tarde de otoño. El sol caìa recostándose sobre los arces, apenas perturbados por una brisa del sur, que se extendían al costado de la casa. decidió dar un paseo. Sus pequeñas explosiones de enojo no duraban mucho, y caminar un poco lo ayudaría.

buscó su chaqueta entre unas ropas que asomaban desde uno de los canastos, los cigarrillos, que habían dejado en la cocina, y abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo una corriente de aire hizo volar unos papeles desparramandolos por toda la sala. Habia dejado abierta la puerta de la cocina. Con una pequeña maldición se volvió para cerrarla, y también asegurar las ventanas. Finalmente salio.

comenzó a recorrer el solitario sendero cubierto de hojas secas que corrían entre los arboles. Aquel viento, muy suave, le daba en el rostro. El olor del campo era diferente. Las cosas serian diferentes allí. Guardo las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tiro la colilla del cigarrillo y levanto la vista hacia el cielo. Inspirò`profundamente. El cielo era increíble desde ese lugar. Y al voltear la cabeza vio, a lo lejos, la columna de humo. debió de ser, era, la chimenea de su vecina.

En ese momento supo como ocuparia la tarde. Camino lentamente. Queria dejarse llevar por ese paisaje que, a medida que ascendia hasta la casa de aquella mujer, parecia abrirse mostrando el pequeño valle que los bosques habian disimulado. Casi llegaba al punto mas alto cuando, bajo el hondo cielo azul se detuvo para ver las sombras de la grandes nubes desplazandose muy lentamente por los campos que se hundian y se levantaban hasta perderse en el horizonte. Desde donde se encontraban podia dominar todo el valle. Y lo recorrio con la mirada para confirmar lo que suponia: Su casa, que ahora veía pequeña, casi perdida entre los bosques, y esa vieja construcción, que ya empezaba a entrever entre kas copas de los arboles, eran las únicas en todo el lugar. permaneció de pie.

_Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió aquella idea. O quizas no. Quizas había aparecido aquella tarde, cuando paso por allí y la vio sola, en el_ jardín.

Cruzo el viejo portón de hierro. Detras, unos macizos de flores era lo único que parecía cuidado en el pequeño parque cubierto por enredaderas que trepaban, a su vez, los troncos de los arboles. Mas adelante, se alzaba la casona. Se notaba que en algún tiempo había sido hermosa, pero ahora era solo una gran casa vieja. Tenia una parte central con un tejado en el que nacían varias buhardillas y hacia un costado se prolongaba en una ala que parecía mas antigua que el resto. Del otro lado, una construcción de vidrio evocaba lo que debió ser, en otras épocas, un invernadero.

Natsu llamo a la puerta y espero. después de unos segundos le pareció oír un rumor de pasos en algún lugar, pero no era nada. insistió, y mientras golpeaba se escucho la voz, desde adentro:  
- ¿_Quien es? _  
percibió el dejo de alarma en la pregunta, y trato de sonar cordial:  
_-Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, señora. Su nuevo vecino.  
_No hubo respuesta.

-_Perdone, no quisiera importunarla, solo que hoy terminamos de mudarnos y se me ocurrió venir a presentarme. Si usted esta ocupada puedo...  
_  
El ruido de la cerradura no lo dejo terminar. después de algún forcejeo con la pesada puerta de roble, apareció el rostro de una muchacha..

-_¿Vecino? No sabia nada de eso._

-Con mi esposa hemos comprado la casa que esta alla abajo-

Señalo Natsu con el brazo hacia el centro del valle-_ Y pensó en presentarme. Le ruego me disculpe, si soy inoportuno puedo regresar..._

-No, por favor. Se cual es la casa. Sì, la conozco, he visto el letrero de venta pero... -

La muchacha soltó una risa simpatica-_ No sabia que ya tenia nuevos dueños. Casi no salgo, lo siento. Adelante señor... eh mm.._

-Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu siguió a su anfitriona por un pequeño recibidor hasta la sala. La luz de la tarde entraba por dos grandes ventanas, cuyos cristales emplomados dejaban ver el pequeño parque que acababa de cruzar, y detrás, como en un cuadro, una pequeña vista de campiña. Natsu echo una breve ojeada al lugar, El ambiente era cálido, elegante y un tanto abigarrado de muebles y adornos. Y de libros. parecían dispersos por todas partes; no solo en la importante biblioteca que se levantaba hasta el techo, al final de la sala. Sin embargo, le pareció agradable. Salvo por ese olor a telas añosas que percibía desde que entro y la hilera de fotografías sobre la repisa de la chimenea, en cuyo centro se destacaba, con un horrible marco dorado, la reina. "Viejas inglesas" pensó y miro a su anfitriona. ¿Cuantos años podía tener? ¿30? ¿35? Nunca pudo calcular la edad de las personas a simple vista, para el eran todos los mismos.

Se sentaron en dos sillones dispuestos frente al hogar, donde un gran leño ardia parcialmente. Hacia un poco de calor alli.

-_Creo que estoy muy abrigado.- _Natsu se levanto para sacarse la chaqueta. De pie, mientras lo hacia, vio dos libros sobre una mesita, el canasto con leños y el atizador, al lado del sillon de la muchacha.

La mujer, mientras tanto, se detuvo un momento en el rostro de su vecino. Era irlandes, sin duda. Pero le gustaba. Tenia un aspecto descuidado y parecia ser alguien agradable. Aunque...¿Siempre tendria esa expresion de idiota?

-_Dragneel... Conoci unos Dragneel en Bath. Claro, de esto ya hace varios años. ¿Ha estado en Bath, señor Dragneel?_

-Me temo que no. Desde que llegue de Irlanda podria decirse que no sali de Londres, señora... -

Natsu se habia dado cuenta de que no conocia el nombre de su vecina.

-_Oh! ¡Lo siento! Olvide presentarme. Soy la señora Emma Greenwold, ¿Decia usted que acaba de mudarse?_

-_Si, en realidad aun no hemos terminado de desempacar. Mi mujer tuvo que ir a Londres por un asunto... familiar. Decidi... Bueno- _Natsu no queria entrar en detalles-,_ la verdad es que no queria hacer el trabajo solo- _Sonrio-_ entonces pense en venir. ¿Sabe? el el Norte de Irlanda se acostumbra hacer una visita a los vecinos cuando uno llega a vivir a un lugar._

-Si, tambien aqui en Inglaterra, sobre todo en la campiña, claro-

Tras decir esto, la señora Greenwold hizo un gesto de desaprobacion con la cabeza- _Pero la cortesia, me temo, esta desapereciendo. Tal vez paresca anticuada, pero creo que hoy en dia se ha perdido muchas costumbres que hacia que antes la vida fuese un tanto mas ... amable. ¿Una taza de té, Señor Dragneel?_

-¡Oh! Si, me encantaría

.

La mujer se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras Natsu la miraba desaparecer tras una puerta pensó: Si esa señora le ofrecería algo para comer. Tenia hambre. Mucha hambre.

-_Espero que le gusten los scons, señor Dragneel.  
_La señora regresaba con una bandeja que dejo sobre una pequeña mesa, al costado de su sillón.

-_Oh, claro que si! Es usted muy amable._

Mientras tomaban el té la nueva vecina de Natsu comenzó a hablar de si misma, su vocación por los viajes, y la decisión de vivir sola en Chipping Campden, aunque estuviese algo alejada del pueblo.  
No paso mas de media hora cuando la conversación iba decayendo hasta que finalmente se hizo un silencio. La mujer lo rompió:

_- ¿Y a que se dedica señor Dragneel?_

-Soy escritor, bueno, hago de todo un poco, a veces algo de crítica y he dado clases, también, pero lo que mas me gusta es escribir novelas, novelas policiales.

Una expresión de admiración apareció en el rostro de la mujer.

-_¡Vaya! ¡Eso si que es interesante! - _Se frotó jovialmente las manos y señalo hacia la biblioteca.-._ Soy bastante aficionada a esos relatos. ¿Ha publicado algo?_

-_Si, un par de novelas pero no me fue muy bien con ellas, a decir verdad. Hoy el publico prefiere la acción, usted sabe, cosas mas duras y espectaculares. Ya nadie se interesa en los misterios, el famoso crimen como obra de arte pareciera.. Que paso de moda._

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, ahora todo es violencia y sexo, si. Lmentablemente. Y digame ¿Ya sabe de que tratara su proxima novela?

Natsu hizo silencio. En ese instante parecio cruzarsele un pensamiento. Miro fugazmente a la mujer, que a su vez lo observaba y dijo:

_-No._

De nuevo se hizo un pequeño silencio. La mujer bajo la vista y despues ambos miraron hacia la ventana. Afuera, un mirlo trinaba apoyado en un rama. En algun lugar de la casa un reloj daba las cinco de la tarde. La señora Greenwold volvio a llenar las tazas de te, y miro a Natsu a los ojos:

_-¿Sabe?, no todos los dias una conoce a un escritor de novelas policiales. Eso me recuerda... mejor dicho, me hace pensar que a usted podria interesarle una historia, algo que sucedio hace años y que trata de un crimen. Pero, por supuesto, no quisiera aburrirlo, tal vez usted creera que soy de esas mujeres que estan esperando la oportunidad de contar sus historias y..._

-No, por favor, Señora Greenwold, quisiera escucharla- Interrumpio Natsu-

La mujer sonrio levemente y volvio a acomodarse en el sillon.

_-Bien, lo que voy a relatarle me fue referido por una mujer con la que comparti un viaje en tren a Edimburgo, en una noche que siempre recuerdo muy larga..._

* * *

¿Que les parece? T_T Se que no quedo tan bien.. Pero me gustaria saber sus opiniones... Espero les halla agradado, y no hallan perdido su tiempo leyendolo.

Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, reclamo, etc. Avisenme... n.n


End file.
